New Life
by snlic
Summary: Kuroko terbangun dari kecelakaan tanpa tahu siapa ia sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat bekas luka seperti petir di dahi kanan atas wajahnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia ada disana. Tapi ia akan mencari tahu.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Harry Potter** © **J. K. Rowling**

 **fienctla**

 **"New Life"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **.**

Hei, dia sudah bangun!"

"Waaah"

"Sssstt. Kau berisik sekali. Dasar cempreng"

"Dasar baka. Aku tahu! Kau ini yang berisik tahu!"

.

.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan saat itu. Gambar buram yang ia terima perlahan-lahan menjadi jelas dan kini ia melihat banyak mata warna-warni yang menatapnya.

"halo Tetsuya. Bagaimana perasaanmu?," tanya seseorang berambut merah yang duduk disamping ranjangnya.

"..."

Kuroko melihat sekitarnya. Ia tidak tahu siapa mereka, tapi rasanya ia mengenali mereka. Setidaknya begitulah perasaannya.

"Dimana ini?"

Kali ini seorang perempuan berambut coklat pendek yang menjawab. "Sekarang kau sedang berada di rumah sakit. Apa kau ingat mengapa kau disini, kuroko-kun?"

Mengapa ia ada disini? Entahlah. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa ia berada di tempat ini. Apalagi dikelilingi banyak orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Kali ini ia mentap tangannya yang dimasuki selang infus, juga tubuhnya yang kini berbalut pakaian putih-putih, seperti piyamanya saat tidur. Apa kali ini ia sedang sakit?

Kuroko melihat perempuan itu lagi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak ingat. Apa aku sedang sakit?"

Perempuan itu kali ini agak sedikit panik lalu menatap laki-laki berambut hitam yang memakai kacamata di sebelahnya. Laki-laki berkacamata itu diam saja. Begitu pula semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Kuroko menatap mereka satu-persatu

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut merah berjalan agak sedikit kedepan lalu menggaruk-garukan kepalanya. Ia menatap pemuda yang terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu, "Umm.. Kau ini tidak ingat apa-apa?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf"

Laki-laki itu mengernyit. "Hei kau tidak harus minta maaf tahu."

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia mentap penasaran laki-laki berambut merah di depannya. Ia tahu ia mengenal laki-laki itu. Tapi ia tidak ingat.

Mengapa ia tidak tahu?

Mengapa ia bisa berada di ruangan itu dengan banyak orang yang mengelilinginya?

Dan lagi, mengapa kakinya dibalut dengan perban?

"Kuroko-kun?"

Apa namanya Kuroko? Rasanya ia sangat mengenali nama itu.

Ia menatap wanita yang berambut merah muda yang berdiri di samping laki-laki yang berambut hijau. "Kuroko-kun, kemarin malam.."

Perempuan itu terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kemarin malam saat kau ingin menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba ada mobil yang menabrakmu nanodayo." kali ini seseorang dengan rambut hijau yang mengatakannya. "kau terpental sejauh lima meter. Untuk saja tidak ada masalah di kepalamu. Hanya saja kau mengalami patah pada tulang rusuk, kaki bagian bawah dan lenganmu nanodayo"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Paru-parumu mengalami kebocoran, kakimu dan tanganmu hampir diamputasi. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau beruntung nanodayo" ia membenarkan kacamatanya lalu menatapnya serius "Kau kehilangan banyak darah saat itu"

Seluruh orang diruangan bergidik ngeri saat pemuda itu menjelaskan semuanya dengan detil. "Harus kuakui kau ini beruntung bisa hidup nanodayo"

Kali ini semua orang memberikan tatapan tajam pada pemuda berambut hijau itu. Tapi yang ditatap nampaknya ia tidak peduli.

Kuroko menatap tangannya yang dimasuki jarum infus itu. Jadi ia disini karena kecelakaan dan ia beruntung bisa hidup. Ia menatap beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya itu dengan seksama. Mereka memakai seragam yang berbeda, kecuali beberapa dari mereka yang nampaknya memakai pakaian olahraga yang sama.

Mungkin beberapa dari mereka berada pada salah satu tim olahraga yang sama.

Ia menatap baju olahraga itu.

Di sana tertera kata "Seirin"

 **...**

Kali ini ia di ruangan itu ia hanya ditemani dengan seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah dokter. Orang itu duduk disampingnya sambil memeriksanya beberapa menit lalu menulis sesuatu pada kertas yang ia bawa.

Orang itu akhirnya duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum padanya sambil mengangguk, "halo kuroko-san"

Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Nampaknya teman-temanmu sudah menceritakan sedikit tentang kondisimu saat ini." Ia menatapnya sekilas lalu menulis sesuatu lagi di kertas yang ia bawa.

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia saja masih bingung bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat itu. "Bingung"

Orang di depannya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia meletakan kertas tersebut di meja samping ranjang.

Ia menatapnya sebentar dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa kau tahu siapa namamu?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Boleh kau katakan siapa namamu"

Ia terdiam sebentar, mengingat-ingat perkataan beberapa orang yang barusan berbicara dengannya. "Kuroko"

Orang didepannya melihatnya lagi dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau tidak tahu nama lengkapmu, bukan?"

Kuroko terkejut sedikit. ia mengangguk.

Orang di depannya menghela nafas. "kuroko-san, sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka kau mengalami amnesia, mengingat tidak ada sama sekali cedera pada bagian otakmu. Sejujurnya aneh mengingat ada kemungkinan kau mengalami benturan keras saat kecelakaan itu berlangsung. Tapi data yang kulihat disini tidak ada cedera apapun pada bagian kepalamu"

Orang tersebut terdiam sebentar, "Artinya berdasarkan data yang kuterima, tidak ada kemungkinan kau mengalami amnesia"

"kurasa ini hanya imajinasiku saja, tapi kau tidak mengalami cedera yang seharusnya terjadi pada orang yang terpental sejauh lima meter. walaupun memang, tulangmu patah dan kau mengalami beberapa lebam di tubuhmu. Tapi tetap saja ini aneh."

Kuroko menatap orang didepannya dengan heran. "Aku tidak mengerti"

Orang itu hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "lupakan saja, kuroko-san. Kurasa aku saja yang salah membaca data. Intinya, saat ini kau mengalami amnesia, kuroko-san"

Dokter itu mengambil cermin dari kantung di jas putihnya dan memberikan cermin itu pada kuroko. "kuroko-san, sepertinya saat kejadian itu berlangsung wajahmu tergores sesuatu."

Kuroko mengambil cermin itu dan meletakannya di depan wajahnya. Ia melihat seseorang dengan wajah pucat, rambut berwarna biru dengan bekas luka berbentuk seperti kilat di dahi kanan atasnya.

Bekas luka itu sangat rapi. Juga aneh.

"kuharap bekas luka itu tidak mempengaruhi penampilanmu, kuroko-san"

Dirabanya bekas luka itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Sekelilingnya menjadi tidak jelas dan lama-lama menghitam. Ia juga menjadi sulit bernafas. Tubuhnya merasakan panas yang bersumber dari kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu lagi. Tiba-tiba semua terasa hilang dan ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan apa-apa. Lalu ia mendengar teriakan dari sampingnya. Lalu semuanya hening.

 **...**

 _"HARRY!"_

 _._

 _"TIDAK, HARRY!"_

 _._

 _"Hermione! Harry tidak ingin kau mati!"_

 _._

 _"DASAR BODOH! AVADRA KEVADRA!"_

 _._

 _"HAHAHAHA"_

 _._

 _Ia melihat sinar hijau mengarah padanya. Tiba-tiba semua menjadi putih. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, aneh. Tapi ia mendengar banyak suara teriakan saat itu. Tapi siapa? Dimana?_

* * *

 **.**


End file.
